Pokemon Chronicles 1:Alex's Journey
by xOnlineSavage
Summary: 2 years after his 13th birthday Alex Parker is finally allowed to become a pokemon trainer, with a shiny Eevee as a starter things are a little different but as Alex grows and goes through his journey he finds himself and the true reason behind why his father left.
1. Prologue

"You abandoned us for this! You bastard!" Alex screamed at a man in a suit sitting in a throne, a Rhyhorn readying to charge. "Say something!" Alex shouted as the man in the suit waved his hand causing the Rhyhorn to charge. "You want to play that way fine! Daccy hyper beam now!" Alex's Pokémon began to charge a hyper beam. The Rhyhorn drew closer and closer. "Fire!" Alex shouted as the massive blast of golden energy bombarded the Rhyhorn, filling the room with a thick black smoke. There was a pause in the room and the smoke began to clear. Bursting out of the smoke Alex ran to up to the throne and shouted "I've wanted to do this for ten years!" and threw a punch with all his might.


	2. Chapter 1:The gift

"Alex wake up…" Alex heard as he opened his eyes quickly, but his eyelids were too heavy and dropped again. "Alex Nuova Parker! Wake up!" Alex jolted up in bed to see his mother holding a small box neatly wrapped in white paper with a black bow on it. "Happy fifteenth birthday!" she said gleefully, Alex sat up in bed and grabbed the box. Unwrapping the bow slowly Alex began to wonder what was inside, finally opening the box Alex couldn't believe his eyes. "Mom this is awesome!"

Alex reached into the box and pulled out a solid black poke ball trimmed with gold. "I've decided to let you go." Alex's mother stated "I was just scared you'd be like your father and run out on the people you love." A look of sadness came across her face. Alex looked at his mother with a gentle smile.

"I would never abandon you mom, I'm your baby boy remember?" His mother nodded as she grabbed the ebony poke ball. "I caught this Pokémon when I was a trainer myself, her name is Solex and she's just as new to this adventure gig as you are. I want you to promise to take good care of her." Alex nodded as he grabbed the black poke ball. "I promise I will take the best care of her I possibly can." Alex said as he opened the poke ball causing an Eevee with snow white fur to appear.

"I thought Eevee's were brown." Alex said with a confused look on his face. "She's shiny and very rare; Eevees can evolve into five different types that people know of." Alex smiled as he held out his arm and Solex ran up it onto his shoulders. _"hmm Solex has never taken to anyone to that fast before." _Alex's mother thought to herself as she watched Alex play with Solex. "You need to get going Alex; Professor Oak needs to talk to you as soon as you're ready." Alex returned Solex and replied with a smile. "All right, I'll get ready and mom..." His mom stopped at the door and waited for him to continue." Thank you, really thank you, you won't regret it." He said with a smile.

**A/N: All right I forgot to add one of these in the prologue, please review I accept criticism(get that statement out of the way) All right in this chapter Alex and Solex were introduced, this is the first chapter of many to come stick around I'm going to try adding a chapter daily. And if any of you are curious yes the prologue happens later.**


	3. Chapter 2:The first encounter

"Mom where's my jacket?" Alex shouted from his room. "Down here honey!" his mother replied, Alex leapt down the stairs and landed in the front room. Grabbing his jacket Alex snatched a piece of toast off his mother's plate and rushed to the door when he heard. "Aren't you forgetting something?" his mother called out, Alex nodded no the piece of toast still in his mouth. He looked back and noticed his mother was holding Solex's ebony poke ball "Not even a day into your journey and already you're forgetting your Pokémon." She joked with a smile.

Alex calmly walked over to the couch where his mother was sitting and grabbed the poke ball, then kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks again mom." Alex said as he snatched another piece of toast off his mother's plate and walked back to the door. With a last look at his mother Alex stepped out of his house into the wide open field known as pallet town. Pallet town wasn't much; really just a house here and there along a long road, why it's considered a town stumped even Alex.

Alex took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air, the scent of flowers drifting on the summer breeze. "Solex get some fresh air." Alex said as he let Solex out of her ball. The snow white Eevee treaded alongside Alex and kept up with him. Arriving at professor Oak's lab Alex sat Solex on his shoulders and stepped in "Professor Oak?" He called out. "Alex my boy!" a voice called out and an old man in a lab coat stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Mom said you wanted to see me?" Alex stated as he walked over to the professor. Professor Oak seemed to think for a second then said "Ah yes, in Viridian city there is a parcel waiting for me at the poke mart, I ask that you go get it for me." Oak explained "I asked Tyson to go but that stubborn boy is far too lazy to do it, it's a mystery how he's my grandson I even bribed him that he wouldn't get his starter until he did and still he refused."

Alex smiled "sure I think it'd be nice for Solex and me to get some battling experience in." Oak smiled gleefully at Alex's reply and said "Good, Good when you return I have another question for you, now run along." Oak said ushering Alex to the door. Once Alex was outside he looked at Solex, Then down the road and smiled. "Finally a trainer" He thought to himself happily.

As Alex walked through the grass he listened to the playful cries from Solex. "Ev, Eev Eevee." He listened to her as she leapt through the grass playfully. A Rattata leapt out at Alex and instinctively Alex shouted "Solex tackle!" Solex quickly dashed in between Alex's legs and delivered a ferocious ram to the Rattata, causing it to stagger back. "Good hit Solex; don't let up hit it again." Alex cheered on as Solex delivered one last ferocious ram sending the Rattata back in the patch of tall grass.

Alex began to cheer gleefully to himself when he noticed they had won and their first wild encounter hadn't ended in failure. Solex began to run ahead leaping cheerfully through the grass. "Solex wait." Alex said as he watched his Eevee continue down the road. "Solex wait!" Alex shouted as he began to pick up his pace, a figure clad in black dashed from the side of the road grabbed Solex and began to run with her.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as he began to run as fast as he could "Give me my Eevee back!" The thief entered Viridian city with break neck speed, Alex hot on his trail. They turned west and hit a dead end. "Dead end thief Give me my Eevee back!" Alex shouted. The figure turned around and revealed a man looking no younger than Alex with dark blue almost violet hair and gleaming bright blue eyes. The young man stared at Alex for a moment with a strange look on his face. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked quickly. "Listen I don't know who you are or why you snatched my Eevee but give her back you're in a corner!" Alex said angrily; he was beginning to lose his patience next his fists would fly.

A look of awe washed over the young man's face. "You're that kid from the boss's pictures!" The young man stated quickly. "Look man give me my Eevee back or else!" Alex replied. A grin creeped onto the young man's face and he quickly said "Catch!" As he threw Solex into the air and ran "This isn't the last you'll see of Team Rocket!" he shouted as he ran off. Alex dashed to catch Solex "I gotcha girl." Alex said as he leapt for Solex and caught her before she hit the ground.

Alex caught Solex and looked at her as if he was a Pokémon doctor looking for injuries. "You're not hurt are you?" Alex asked as he continued to check her for any bruises or scrapes she may have "Let's get you to a Pokecenter." Alex said as he pulled out her black Poke ball and attempted to return her. The bright red beam began to build up Solex leapt off Alex's lap. "What you don't want to go back into your Pokeball?" Alex asked; Solex seemed to nod no and Alex accepted that and put away the jet black ball "Fine but I'm carrying you to Viridian City no objections." Solex perked up when she heard that and happily leapt into Alex's arms "Onward to Viridian for the pokecenter and Oaks parcel!" Alex said to Solex gleefully as he marched off with her in his arms.

**A/N: Quite a long chapter took me a while to type….Team Rocket is introduced in this chapter well I guess you could say that but anyways like I said before I will try to post daily "Try" see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting the package

Alex stepped into the pokecenter and took a look around, to his left were non video phones and his right were the video booths. All around the rest of the pokecenter were benches and chairs of all kinds with people lounging and relaxing in them. Alex walked over to the desk where a woman with bright pink hair stood, a Chansey by her side they were both in nurse aprons.

"Welcome to the Viridian City pokecenter may I help you?" The woman asked with a smile; Alex nodded and handed her Solex "I'd like my Eevee healed please." The woman picked up Solex and said "Of course, it shouldn't take long so if you'd like you can sit and relax." Alex looked at a clock above her head and said "Actually I have to run over to the pokemart real quick can you keep an eye on her until I return, only give her to me ask anyone else their names." The woman nodded and asked "And may I ask what your name is so I know?"

"Alex Parker" Alex happily answered; the nurse gave Alex a smile and walked away with Solex in her arms. Alex walked out of the pokecenter and started east in the direction of the pokemart. He began to stare at the bright blue sky and started to picture his journey ahead, and he suddenly made a decision. "_I refuse to have Pokémon that Tyson has, I will have a team all my own."_ Alex thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Alex stepped into the pokemart, a scruffy man with a big belly called out "Ey are you da Parker kid?" He asked loudly, nobody else was in the pokemart at the moment. "Come on Uncle Tim, You know who I am." Alex said with a chuckle as he walked over to the counter. The man let out a hardy laugh and replied "I know Al you're just all grown up your mama never brings you around no more." Alex smiled at the thought that his uncle Tim missed him. "I'm a trainer now you'll be seeing more of me" Alex said with a smile. Tim's face lit up with excitement. "No kidding your mom's letting ya become a trainer?" Alex smiled and nodded "Yep my Eevee is over in the pokecenter getting checked on."

Tim crossed his arms and asked "You know who to come to if you're in trouble right? My team may be old but that doesn't mean they're weak." "I know Uncle Tim and I still remember your number." Tim smiled gleefully at the thought of being able to see Alex more and walked behind the counter and pulled out a small box. "I know why you're here and I got the package all ready." Alex walked over to the counter and grabbed the box. "Thanks Uncle Tim, I'll stop by before I head out alright?" Tim nodded "You better boy or Gizon and me will come a lookin"

Gizon was Alex's, Uncle Tim's Ursaring he named it Gizon after a girl he knew and loved when he was Alex's age, Gizon could take on a herd of stampeding Rhyhorns and not get hurt, It was extremely powerful when it was younger but now that Gizon aged he grew weaker but Gizon was still not a Pokémon to be taken lightly. "See you later Uncle Tim." Alex sounded out as he walked to the exit. Tim shed a grin "Don't forget to visit me before you leave boy, if you do me and Gizon will hunt you down!" Alex waved as he stepped out of the mart the sun was beginning to lower and soon it'd be too late to leave.

As Alex grew closer to the Pokémon center shouts and sounds of glass crashing sounded out. Alex rushed quickly to the Pokémon center and burst through the doors to see a young woman maybe no older than him chasing a small Pichu around the Pokémon center. Alex stood still like a statue and when the Pichu came close he snatched it up with one arm. "Is this your little rascal?" Alex asked with a smile. The girl took the Pichu from Alex "No we're watching it for a trainer; she needed to run some errands." Alex nodded "Well I'm here for my Eevee do you know where it is?" A look of envy came across the young girls face.

"Is that shiny Eevee yours?" The girl blurted out loudly. Alex nodded nervously "Umm yes." The girl seemed to see that the question made Alex nervous and backed off. "I'll go get your Eevee." She said as she turned around and walked into the back room with the Pichu. In a split second nurse joy emerged the young woman following her. "Here you go Solex here is as healthy as a Tauros." Nurse joy exclaimed happily as she handed Solex to Alex. Alex let Solex up onto his shoulders and began to rub her chin. "Where are you headed?" The girl asked as Nurse Joy walked away. "Umm Pallet town why?" Alex replied simply

The girls face lit up "I'm supposed to be getting a Pokémon today can I come with you?" The girl quickly asked. Alex shrugged "I guess I mean I don't see why not." The girl smiled then looked at Nurse Joy. "Can I go please?" She pleaded as she looked at Nurse Joy who was picking up the mess The Pichu had made. "I guess but you'll be coming back to help clean up." The girl squealed excitedly. "Wait here while I go get my bag!" she shouted as she dashed out of the Pokémon center. Alex smiled _not even a day into my journey and already I have a new friend. _He thought to himself happily.

**A/N: Another chapter down I am gradually making them longer so I hope you all will stick around as the chapters grow longer and longer and such. **


End file.
